


That Ace, Too Much

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Guess who's back.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Miwa, Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	That Ace, Too Much

Tsukishima anticipated this.

Though could do absolutely nothing to stop it.

"Oh, welcome back you two." Tobi's sister, Miwa, greets them as she's changing her shoes, getting ready to leave the house.

"I hope you had a good time. You can tell me all about it later, right now I'm heading for my class." She offers Tobio a warm smile as she fixes his hair before nodding at Tsukishima.

"I'll be back around eight."

"Bye!" Tobio calls after her, closing the door.

To think Tsukishima lost sleep over meeting her back in the day. He kind of imagined a terrifying queen. You know, like brother like sister.

Well, she was a queen, in her own right, on all levels.

Granted, he knew Kageyama, so why on earth did he expect things to go any different than a Kageyama-typical?

Oh, he remembers. Quite clearly.

_They were doing homework one evening at Kageyama's, the iditot having issues with English again for whatever reasons._

_The front doors opened just as Kageyama went to fetch some snacks and tea for their break, and Kageyama's sister, Miwa, came into the house. One couldn't possibly miss that they were related, the similarity was obvious. She's also the older sibling. There was a rather grim look on her. Quite frankly, Tsukishima had been terrified of the woman on the spot._

_"Tobio." She said, not moving from the front door and by her tone alone Tsukishima felt himself pale._

_"Yes, nee-san?" Tobio comes to the front, carrying a glass._

_She instantly dropped her bag to the floor, took the glass out of his hands, put it on the stand next to them, grabbed her little brother's hands tightly and went,_

_"They want me to cut my hair." She states, looking straight at the boy. "There is no way I'm doing that. Have my volleyball skills and conquer the world. I decided to pursue the hair and make-up artist call, after all."_

_"Will do." Tobio says, equally serious._

_"Good. I believe in you, Tobio." She nods._

_"Oh, this is Tsukishima, he's helping me study." Tobio then finally remembers he had a guest over._

_"He's also my boyfriend."_

_"Since when?" She asks, turning her head towards a stuped Tsukishima._

_"This morning."_

_Silence._

_"Really?"_

_Shit here it comes._

_"Congratulations, both of you!"_

Yes, they are _definitelly related_.

It took Tsukishima several days to recover from that, with Yamaguchi choking on his own laugh for the next few months at the _I've met my boyfriend's sister_ story.

The little trip down memory lane was interrupted by Kageyama's phone.

_From: Nee-san_

_I forgot to tell you, you have aguest over. The one with the nice hair. I left a pack of sanitiser tissues on the counter in the kitchen. We'll order out for dinner._

...he did not.

But Sakusa did. He actually ambushed them in Tobio's own home. What the hell.

There he was, seated in the living room like he owned the place.

"Are you staying over?" Tobio then asks, as if this was perfectly normal behaviour.

Oh, the triumph in his eyes burned bright.

_"Yes."_

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back.


End file.
